A need exists for a simple method to improve or treat components, such as fiberglass doors to provide a component with variable shaped distress marks and other feature simulating old growth wood.
A need exists for a method of forming antique looking distress marks in components.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.